


Bless you—wait, no I don't!

by JamesBranwen



Series: JamesBranwen's snzfics [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sick Crowley (Good Omens), Sickfic, Sneezing, snz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBranwen/pseuds/JamesBranwen
Summary: Post notpacalypse, Crowley gets a cold for the first time ever and calls Aziraphale to help him deal with it. Aziraphale discovers something about himself.





	Bless you—wait, no I don't!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I'm posting to ao3 now I guess, so expect more soon! Tell me what you think in the comments, ily!!!

It was a warm Spring day with pollen in the air and red faced people walking the streets of London. Aziraphale was spending the day dusting the broad wooden shelves of his book shop, lest one of his precious series become damaged. Ever since his stock was revised and his bookstore saved by the young Adam, Aziraphale took a strong stance on protecting his collection. He brushed the feather duster against the tops of each book gently as if he were stroking a small bird or applying eyeliner to the lid of a friend. He was fairly engrossed in his task, his mind wandering off to different places every now and again. That is, until his phone suddenly broke him out of his trance with a loud rendition of "You're My Best Friend" by Queen coming from the table a few feet behind him. 

Aziraphale whipped around at lightning speed, kicking up a sizable cloud of dust with the feather duster in doing so.  _ Crowley's calling! _ He thought, taking a deep breath out of excitement. Suddenly though, he felt extremely odd. He knew he should be rushing to answer his friend's call, but he couldn't shake this peculiar feeling. His  _ nose _ tingled. He leaned against the bookshelf he was just dusting, Queen still blaring in the background. He exhaled in short bursts, trying to rid his nose from this strange tickle. That's when it happened.

**_Guh—_ ** Aziraphale inhaled sharply— **hhuh-gatchu!** The angel lurched forward, expelling the dust from his nostrils. The tingling faded away.  _ How odd!  _ Aziraphale mused,  _ I do believe I just sneezed! A human ailment, for sure.  _ Aziraphale shook his head, shrugged, and picked up the phone.

"Angel, I need you to come ober righd now." 

That was all Aziraphale needed to hear. He quickly ditched his feather duster and slid his phone neatly into his pocket, heading straight for Crowley's. 

The angel approached Crowley's modern grey flat. He still wasn't fond of the dreary nature of the building, it looked as if it had come straight from the mind of a depressed house factory worker. Aziraphale did however like seeing Crowley, and he didn't dislike seeing the plants inside either. He made his way to the second floor and approached the door, opening it with a satisfying  _ click _ . The door seemed to always be unlocked when Aziraphale came near. 

"Crowley?" Aziraphale called out, "where are you?"

"Ing here," a soft voice responded, much quieter than what Aziraphale was used to. The angel followed the voice into Crowley's bedroom. The demon laid under the stark white covers and stared up at the ceiling. Aziraphale stood in the doorway.

"Crowley... Are you alright?" He questioned, a concerned look on his face. Aziraphale had never actually seen Crowley's bed unmade, let alone with the demon himself in it.

"I'm- **htch** -fine- **tshii** !" Crowley grimaced, "Whad does it lookg likge to you?"

Aziraphale walked over to the demon's bedside, taking in the sight before him. Crowley, his dearest friend, sat frowning in his bed with a nose reminiscent of Rudolph or a clown. He had bags underneath his amber-colored eyes (which were missing his usual sunglasses) and he thought that Crowley's eyes might actually be  _ watering. _

"Well, to me it looks like—"

Aziraphale was cut off by another sneeze.  **Tscch-schhhu!** And another.  **Gheh-tzee!** And another.  **Cuuh-sch-sch-schu!**

"I kngow whad itd lookgs like! Do something about itd!" Crowley exclaimed, or as much as one can exclaim with blocked up sinuses. 

"Can't you just... Miracle it away, or something?" Aziraphale asked politely.

"You thing I habe nod tried thad?"

"Right, sorry. Let me see what I can do."

Aziraphale snapped his fingers, expecting Crowley to go back to normal. He didn't. 

"Well?" Crowley asked again.

Aziraphale tried again, and again, and again once more. Nothing he did seemed to fix the demon's health condition.

**Geh-tsccchhhu!** Crowley sneezed again, making a bit of a mess over his sheets. He didn't seem to care.

"Bless y— uh, Gesundheit. I can't seem to make it go away." Crowley sighed, looking defeated, and sank back into his pillow. Aziraphale moved around the bed, kicked off his shoes and climbed up next to the other man. Staring ahead at the blank wall across from him, he said, "It can't be that bad, can it?" He looked over at his friend. "Humans go through this quite frequently. They get over it in a few days. No need to feel down, right?" Crowley blinked, and sighed. "I quite like how you look right now, anyways," Aziraphale said. 

Crowley sat up to face Aziraphale, eyes widening in shock. "What?" He asked incredulously.

"I do. It's a different look, for sure, but it's, well..cute." Before Crowley could respond, Aziraphale leaned in and brushed his lips against the demon's rosy cheek. This caused Crowley to go even redder, but he didn't object. Leaning on his hand, Aziraphale moved over to place a kiss right on the tip of Crowley's nose. Bad idea.

Crowley covered his face as another fit of sneezes overtook him.  **Htch-ee! Gueh-shiimphchh! Aaa-tchueh!** He lurched forward during that last sneeze, nose uncovered, right into Aziraphale's neck. The angel blushed. He didn't know why, but his stomach filled with butterflies. 

"I'm sorry!" Aziraphale said, face reddening even more. 

"Don'dt apologize, angel," Crowley said, his voice still sounding congested, "I'm the one who justd sneezed all ober you." With that, Crowley turned away and sank back into his pillow, facing the wall. Aziraphale looked at the demon's back for a moment, contemplating. After a few seconds he slipped under the covers with him, snuggling in close. He wrapped one arm over the top of his waist and let the other rest underneath, grabbing Crowley's hand as he did so. He spoke into Crowley's back, "I'm sure you'll get well soon. Until then, I could take care of you, if you'd like. I would stay here for a hundred years if need be."

"I bedder get well, I couldn'dt stand you for one hundred years, Angel."


End file.
